1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bicycle trailers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bicycle trailer coupling apparatus wherein the same includes an improved linking arrangement between the bicycle and the trailer, as well as an improved support stand for the trailer during periods of non-use.
The trailer is fixed to the cycle by four steel tubes extending forward from the trailer and these tubes lend into a pivoting assembly to allow movement in two directions and prevents motion in a third direction. From the pivot assembly three arms extend forward to connect to the cycle. The trailer back and sides are in a "U" shape, the front comes to a point with a "V" shape. The single wheel is located inside the trailer in the center, a slot in the trailer sections off the left and right side with the wheel in the middle. The wheel may be either spoked or made of solid press metal or plastic. The pivot assembly includes an upper and lower ball joint, the lower fitting into a receptacle, while the upper is enclosed by a locking hinge receptacle. The top ball cup or receptacle is pivoted to rotate in the vertical plane. The trailer may additionally be fitted with two or more retractable legs, either incorporated in the towbar frame or fixed to either or both sides of the trailer body, such that when the legs are lowered, the trailer self-supports in an upright and horizontal position as when attached to the cycle. This facilitates hitching and unhitching from the cycle or the trailer's use as a table. Alternatively, a stand may be provided, of hollow molded metal, plastic or other material, such that it lies substantially flat on the ground and provides a central channel which can accommodate the single wheel, with side supports for the trailer body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has utilized trailer organizations in accommodation with bicycles to enable transport of various cargo items relative to the bicycle. The disadvantage of the prior art has typically been the provision of two-wheeled trailers with lateral wheel placement which adversely effects the handling properties and stability of the two-wheeled towing vehicle when operated by an individual utilizing the bicycle and trailer. Since bicycles have fore and aft in-line wheel placement, the rider must "lean into" corners or turns in the road to counteract angular momentum forces tending to oppose the turn.
Two-wheeled trailers with lateral wheel placement, on the other hand, having built-in stability because of weight distribution, remain upright on corners but tend to "run on", necessitating continual correction in tracking. Furthermore, retardation of either wheel by obstructions or bumps on the road surface tends to cause lateral oscillation of the trailer, this oscillation then being transmitted through the coupling apparatus to the bicycle.
As the use of trailers has increased substantially due to the increased utility and capacity of trailers and bicyclists employing such capacity to an advantage in transport of various articles therewithin, a need exists for a new and improved single-wheeled trailer, pivotal arrangement and coupling between the bicycle and trailer. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,320 to Craps, et al., illustrating a typical trailer to a forwardly oriented bicycle with a generally spring-biased mounting therebetween to absorb shock and vibration therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,691 to Tremblay includes a "U" shaped tandem trailer for encompassing a bicycle, wherein the trailer is mounted forwardly of the bicycle or self-propelled motorcycle for transport of the trailer therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,955 to MacAlpine sets forth a tandem trailer aligned with a bicycle enabling horizontal rotation relative to a central vertical frame of the bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,649 to Vanderhorst similarly enables horizontal rotation of the trailer to an associated bicycle wherein consistent with the prior art, the trailer has limited ability to follow the bicycle in an undulating manner relative to the road.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,467 to Kester sets forth a trailer secured to the bicycle utilizing a vertical axis connection to associate the trailer to the bicycle, as is typical of the prior art.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved bicycle trailer and coupling apparatus wherein the same addresses the problem of enabling the trailer to accommodate varying roadway conditions during the course of the trailer associated with the bicycle in roadway use.